


Tonight we bury this in fire

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanish National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: Sergio dresses up as a horse for the annual Halloween Party of the national team. Gerard approves.





	Tonight we bury this in fire

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone :D Honestly I have no idea how my mind came up with this. It just happened. I apologize for the overabundance of bad jokes ;)
> 
> This is what [Sergio's costume](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/42/f4/a1/42f4a1610334ac6ab00e9cf9670494af.jpg) looks like. 
> 
> Title taken from Higher by The Naked and Famous

Sergio checks his costume in the reflection of the window one last time, adjusts the head and smoothes down the fur before ringing the doorbell to Andrés’ house. He’s a little late, but mostly on purpose, so he won’t be the first person there. And when his teammate opens the door, he can already hear voices from the inside.

“Nice that you could make it, Sergio,” Andrés greets him and opens the door wide.

Sergio smiles until he realizes the other man can’t see his face. “Thank you,” he says instead and steps inside.

 

It’s only after the fourth person recognizes him instantly that he begins to wonder if he should be a little offended at how easily they’ve managed to recognized him, even with his face obscured by the horse mask.

He wanders to the kitchen to grab himself a beer, only to realizes that he can’t drink anything with the head on. He contemplates a solution for a good five minutes, only to give up entirely when a commotion in the living room signals the arrival of new guests.

He peeks around the door and barely manages to stifle his laughter when he spots Piqué dressed up as a cowboy, standing in the middle of the room with a bright smile. Boots, vest, hat and all. There’s even a poor excuse of a toy gun and a piece of rope dangling from his belt.

But his laughter soon turns into a groan when he realizes what’s going to happen and as if on cue Isco’s eyes fly to Sergio, then to Piqué and back again, a shit-eating grin spreading across his entire face.

“Matching costumes. How adorable of you,” he smirks.

“Are you going to ride off into the sunset together?” Alvaro adds helpfully.

They shake with fits of laughter and Sergio seriously question his choice of friends.

“Does he buck you off a lot?” Isco chokes out, tears streaming down his face as he turns towards Gerard.

The defender aims a teasing smirk at Sergio when their eyes meet across the room. “Trust me i can get him to behave,” he says, playing suggestively with the lasso dangling from his belt.

“You wish,” Sergio chuckles and saunters out of the room. The tail of his costume sways dramatically behind him.

 

Sergio is in the kitchen, piling a plate full with food when someone appears right next to him.

“Oh, you took off your mask. I almost didn’t notice,” a teasing voice whispers right into his ear and of course it’s Piqué.

Sergio snorts and gives Gerard the side-eye. “Lose your hat already?”

Gerard shrugs. “Isco stole it.”

Sergio laughs. “Whatever gave you the idea to dress up as a cowboy anyway?”

“Someone might have tipped me off about your costume.”

“What?” Sergio’s eyes widen. “You did this on purpose?”

“What can i say, i just love riling you up” Gerard purrs and tugs on Sergio’s tail.

Sergio leans closer, a smirk on his face and he’s already got a response on the tip of his tongue when a cough startles them.

They spring apart, faces turning red.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt your foreplay,” Koke chuckles, moving towards the fridge to grab himself a beer.

“Very funny,” Sergio snorts and tries to force a smile but he feels strangely embarrassed.

Gerard makes a sympathetic face over Koke’s head before he grabs himself a plate and walks out to join his Barcelona teammates on the terrasse.

Sergio doesn’t see him for hours.

 

It's long past midnight when Sergio accidentally bumps into him again.

"Sorry," he mumbles and tries to push past him, but Gerard clamps a hand around his wrist and holds him back.

"You look ridiculous," he smirks.

Sergio blinks. He's lost the head of his costume a while ago and he doesn’t remember when he abandoned his last beer. He only remembers Isco and Alvaro thrusting a disgustingly sweet concoction at him earlier. He might have drunk more then one. He's not sure, but his head feels a little fuzzy.

"I'll have you know i'm a proud Andalusian horse," he slurs drunkenly.

Gerard laughs. "I bet you are," he drags his gaze down the other man's body, his eyes flickering with something that Sergio can’t seem to get a hold of.

He sways on his feet, but Gerard catches him before he falls, wraps an arm around his waist.

"Easy there," he chuckles. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Not that much...i think," Sergio snuggles against his chest with a quiet hum. "You’re so soft," he purrs causing Gerard to roll his eyes.

"Not much, my ass. You're fucking plastered."

Sergio pouts. "Am not,” he mumbles and burrows in closer.

Gerard snorts. "This is weird man. You feel like a giant plushie."

Sergio blinks up at him with innocently wide eyes. "I could just take it off if it bugs you so much."

Gerard grits his teeth. "Don't tempt me."

"What if i want to tempt you?" Sergio’s expression is challenging.

Gerard feels something dark start to crawl under his skin. He barely suppresses a groan when Sergio starts fiddling with the zipper of his costume.

What are you doing?” his voice is barely more than a growl, hands balled into tight fists at his side.

“Taking my costume off.”

“Why?”

“Because you don’t like it,” Sergio declares solemnly. He pulls on the zipper and the sound is unnaturally loud to Gerard’s ears.

“Will you stop.”

“I don’t want to.” Sergio moves closer.

“Are you crazy? Not here….come on,” Gerard grabs his arm again and drags him towards the nearest bathroom, Sergio’s skin scorching against his own.

They tumble into the room gracelessly and Gerard slams the door with more force then strictly necessary. They stare at each other, chests heaving.

Sergio’s fingers dart back to his zipper and all of Gerard’s blood rushes south. 

“Sergio!” but the warning comes out strangled. Wanting.

“Aren’t you gonna help?” The costume hangs half off one shoulder, the zipper stuck beyond a point Sergio can reach. Gerard can see the first line of a tattoo peeking out from under the fabric and the want that coils in his gut is ridiculous.

He darts forward, a strong hand reaching around broad shoulders, yanking on the zipper until Sergio’s costume pools meekly on the floor.

He takes a step back and _fuck_ ….where he was expecting the soft cotton of a t-shirt and pants there is nothing but bare skin, Sergio left in nothing but his underwear.

Gerard stares and stares and he can’t seem to catch his breath. “Why aren’t you wearing any clothes?” he asks dumbly.

“I was warm under the costume.” 

Gerard swallows thickly and Sergio’s eyes go dark. He moves towards Gerard, stopping only when they are almost chests to chest, his skin searing even through the thick fabric of Gerard’s shirt. 

There’s a clear invitation in Sergio’s eyes, but Gerard is frozen. 

Sergio, thankfully isn’t as hesitant.

“You’re never going to make a move, are you?” he whispers before he crushes their mouths together, foregoing soft and gentle and any kind of build up, his tongue pushing into Gerard’s mouth immediately and Gerard kisses him back just as hungrily, hands gripping tight around Sergio’s waist, steadying himself as his legs become unsteady.

 

It takes a while until his mind catches up.

"Sergio stop," Gerard pushes him away with some difficulty. "You're drunk. I'm not gonna take advantage of you."

"I'm not," Sergio says, gaze steadily fixated on the other defender. Gerard searches his eyes and to his utter surprise he finds them ..almost sober. He frowns.  
"But earlier...you were..."

Sergio shrugs. "Sometimes it's easier to pretend."

“Are you saying…,” Gerard trails off.

“That i’m not drunk? Yes. That i’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now?” Sergio lets the corners of his mouth curl into a lazy grin. “Fuck yes.”

“You could have just said so,” Gerard smirks and drags Sergio against his chest, their lips meeting in another passionate kiss. 

Their bodies rub into each other and he gasps when he feels Sergio harden between them, his own dick straining painfully against the zipper of his pants.

His hands settle on the small of Sergio’s back, fingertips teasing, dipping under the waistband of his briefs with every soft roll of their hips, until Sergio’s movements become frantic, until the simple touch of skin isn’t enough for him anymore. Muscles straining, he reaches farther, arm stretched to the point of pain, but then his hand finally slides between Sergio’s legs, rubs at the tender skin behind his balls and Sergio makes a noise so broken and desperate, Gerard would willingly endure all the pain in the world just to hear it again.

“Turn around,” he growls, panting against Sergio’s kiss swollen lips.

Sergio does and braces his hands on the counter. “Please,” he whimpers.

Gerard sinks to his knees and drags Sergio’s underwear off. Lets the waistband snap into place just below his ass. He allows himself a second to appreciate the perfect curve of Sergio’s spine before he drags his chin down a soft cheek, beard scraping roughly over tender skin.

Sergio gasps.

“You better not make any noise,” Gerard warns before he leans in and licks a long wet stripe over Sergio’s opening.

“Fuck,” Sergio moans, his hips bucking backwards.

Gerard draws away with a low chuckle. “I told you to be quiet. If you can’t behave, I’ll have to stop,” he warns.

“No, no, please. No, I’ll be quiet. I promise,” Sergio begs, fingers gripping tight on the sink.

And he tries to stay perfectly still when Gerard’s hands splay over his ass and spread him apart, but it’s almost impossible when he feels hot air ghost over his skin and he barely manages to bite back another moan when Gerard starts pressing soft, little kisses against his entrance.

“Geri,” Sergio sobs, knuckles white and control gone, but Gerard keeps teasing him, only pressing his tongue in the tiniest bit, just enough to make him clench desperately on nothing.

“I hate you,” Sergio pants, but the insult turns into a guttural moan when Gerard finally licks into him, the blunt tip of his tongue pressing deep. 

He forces a finger inside when he feels Sergio start to loosen, curls his tongue and presses into his prostate.

"Geri, stop," Sergio chokes out. "I'm gonna...,' he squirms away and sags against the counter, panting.

Gerard chuckles. “That’s what i was aiming for."

"No...." Sergio sucks in a stuttering breath. "Not like this. Take me to bed."

Gerard shudders, He pulls Sergio’s underwear up, grabs his ass roughly and hoists him up and Sergio can do nothing but wrap his legs around Gerard’s waist and his arms around his neck and hold on for dear life as they stumble towards the door.

“What are you doing?” he asks hoarsely, face pressed into the coarse fabric of Gerard’s shirt.

“Taking you to a guest room.” 

He swats at Sergio’s hand that’s unsuccessfully but very insistently trying to tug his shirt off. “Stop it.”

Sergio pouts. “But i want you naked.”

Gerard shushes him and carefully opens the bathroom door, peeks out into the hallway to make sure it’s deserted. 

“Why are you carrying me?” Sergio asks halfway down the empty corridor.

 _Because i can’t bear the thought of letting you go_ he wants to say, but doesn’t. 

Instead he tightens his arm around Sergio’s waist and heads for a small door at the end of the hallway and he’s never been more thankful for knowing his way around Andrés house, for knowing that there’s a guest room that’s hardly ever used but with a bed big enough for the both of them.

 

The door has barely closed behind them, Sergio’s feet barely on the ground when Gerard finds himself pressed against a wall, his vest already crumpled on the floor and impatient fingers unbuttoning his shirt and Sergio is relentless in undressing him. His shirt gone before he can even remember how to breathe, plump lips sucking on his neck, trailing lower across the newly exposed skin, leaving a bruise above his collarbone, a mark above his ribs before they close around a nipple, teeth scraping and tongue lapping. Even lower still Sergio’s breath whispers over Gerard’s belly button and along the edge of his pants and he’s never been this desperate, this hard for anyone.

He doesn’t notice how he loses his shoes, his socks, even his pants, the sound of his toy gun clattering to the floor rings dull in his ears, but then Sergio’s fingers are under the waistband of his underwear and his eyes fly open.

Sergio slides them off slowly, eyes going impossibly wide as the soft white cotton pools on the floor. 

“You’re gonna split me in two,” he groans, but there’s a tremor to his voice that betrays just how much the thought turns him on.

He shuffles out of his own underwear and Gerard studies him intently, doesn’t miss how his whole body trembles and his eyes glaze over with lust, how Sergio’s stiff dick seems to be swaying towards him.

“Looks like that’s just the way you want it,” Gerard teases.

“Shut up,” Sergio blushes. “Just get on the bed.”

“Why?” Gerard challenges and trails his fingers up Sergio’s ribs.

“Just trust me”

“You? Do you think i’m insane?” but he’s already climbing onto the bed, spreading himself out on the sheets, gaze heavy, inviting Sergio to do to him whatever he wants.

Sergio laughs and crawls in beside him, straddles his hips and settles on his dick, grinds down once, twice, until Gerard’s hands fly to his waist to stop him.

“Don’t,” he grunts, but Sergio only smirks and wriggles until Gerard’s erection nudges against his entrance. He shoves two fingers into his mouth, sucks on them until they’re slick with spit, eyes never once leaving Gerard’s as he reaches between his legs and fingers himself open roughly.

Gerard watches through hooded eyes, watches Sergio’s body curl over his fingers, watches his mouth part with hoarse moans.

“Fuck,” he groans and grasps at his wrist, almost too frantic when he yanks Sergio’s fingers out, too rough when he grabs Sergio’s waist and shoves him down on his dick.

“Geri!” 

It’s somewhere between a plea and a scream, the sound caught halfway in his throat as his body adjusts to the painful invasion. 

He bounces on Gerard’s dick, shifts a little so he doesn’t hit his prostate, knows if he does, he’ll come instantly.

He would fuck himself on Gerard all night, but he’s already precariously close and Gerard beneath him looks equally wrecked.

“Fuck you’re hot like this,” Sergio groans. 

Gerard lets out a broken moan when Sergio rocks his hips. He tries to speak but all that comes out are ragged pants.

“Did you run out of horse jokes already?” Sergio teases.

“Do be quiet,” Gerard laughs breathlessly. He tugs on Sergio’s arm until he falls forward and covers his mouth with his own, figures it’s the only way to effectively shut him up.

Everything speeds up from there, Sergio curling down while Gerard’s hips push up and then there aren’t words anymore, only grunts and moans and Sergio’s harsh breathing that stutters out unsteadily everytime Gerard digs into his prostate.

And he’s so close already, so close to tipping over the edge. His dick keeps rubbing against Gerard’s stomach, smearing pre-cum all over his feverish skin and it’s almost enough. Almost, but not quite until Gerard wraps a hand around his dick and he cries out.

Gerard’s fingers dig into his back as he comes deep inside Sergio and the feel of Gerard’s nails scraping across his tattoos is what pushes Sergio over the edge. He spills hotly between them, covering both their stomachs as his orgasm shudders through him.

Their fingers lace as their lips meet, every one of Sergio’s needy little noises swallowed up by Gerard’s mouth, their tongues dancing until they both forget the need to breathe.

 

“Fucking finally,” Sergio grins an eternity later and Gerard only laughs as he nudges Sergio off him, his belly sticky and his legs almost asleep.

Sergio flops onto his stomach, a content sigh spilling from his throat as his limbs become pliant.

Gerard watches the cum leak out of Sergio's ass and grins. "You're much more agreeable like this."

Sergio swats at him weakly, but Gerard is too far away and he feels too boneless to move.

“Come here,” he mumbles reaching blindly until Gerard takes pity on him and scoots closer, their bodies pressing into each other and Sergio’s hand curling possessively around his waist.

He gives a pleased sigh at the sudden warmth surrounding him.

"We should probably...," but Sergio is already asleep, with his head snuggled against his chest and Gerard just doesn't have the heart to wake him again. He settles into the pillows, wraps his arm tightly around Sergio and let's his eyes drift close.

 

They wake up to sunlight streaming through the windows, confused for all of a second until they remember and scramble apart, both painfully aware of the other’s nakedness.

 

After a rather embarrassing search for Sergio's pants, a frantic argument about whether last night was a giant mistake and the surprising conclusion that for once they’re in agreement and neither of them regrets a single thing, they trudge down the stairs to face the rest of their teammates in the kitchen.

 

They are the last ones to arrive. Marco and Isco are bickering over coffee while Alvaro is stuffing his face with muffins. Koke is cooking something and Andrés’ head is burried in a newspaper but all heads instantly turn when Sergio and Gerard appear.

Sergio is wearing his costume pants, sleeves wrapped around his waist and an undershirt that's very obviously not his and there's really no way to hide what they've been up to. Sergio's hair is a mess and there's a big ugly bruise on Gerard's neck.

Andrés takes them in with a tired groan. "Do you really think that was a good idea?"

Sergio shrugs and grabs himself a coffee. "Wasn't the whole point of this party to improve team bonding?"

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments. Don't be shy, i usually don't bite ;)


End file.
